In an embodiment of the invention there is provided means which support the ankle or heel of a patient and apply pressure downwardly near the knee joint intermittently, and enable the knee joint to "work", that is, to articulate so as to reduce resistance to use.
A particular useful embodiment of the invention utilises an elongate lever having a cradle at one end which can cradle the heel or behind the ankle of a patient's leg, and intermediate the ends a fulcrum member is carried adjustably for position on the lever and shaped to bear against the patient's leg near the locality of the knee while the other end of the lever is provided with a handle so that a user can use his hand and arm to effect articulation of the knee joint.